Wild Youth
by darveyscactus
Summary: Harvey surprises Donna with a trip to Ireland for her birthday; they return home and Harvey enlists Mike and Rachel's help in setting up the perfect proposal. Includes an engagement, wedding, and slow dances and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - this little fic has been marinating in the back of my brain since last August, and is inspired in part by Sarah's trip to Ireland with her family. I've held off on writing this though, because for some reason, I didn't want to write or share this one until Darvey became canon. So now that _that's _happened, please enjoy Part 1 of this little fic that is equal parts love letter to my favorite city in the world, and pure, fluffy domestic Darvey.**

* * *

"What do you think the weather will be like?" Donna asked Rachel, who was on FaceTime, the phone currently propped up on Donna's dresser while she stood in her closet, a near empty suitcase open on the floor. "How many raincoats do you think I should bring? Two?"

"No Donna," Rachel laughed, the tone of her voice slightly sarcastic, "I don't know what the weather will be like in Ireland, but I could Google that for you," she joked.

Donna laughed in response, and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Rach, why is this so hard?" she asked, grabbing her phone and slumping down on the floor of the closet, her back resting against the dresser.

"Okay," Rachel rationalized, attempting to help her friend, "what do you have packed so far?" she asked.

Donna glanced over the top of the phone and into the suitcase in front of her, sighing again before answering Rachel's question. "My toiletries and makeup bag, charging cables, and like seven sets of lingerie," she said, laughing as she finished her sentence.

"Alright, so we've got the essentials covered," Rachel joked, "now you just need everything else."

Donna didn't respond, but gave her friend a half hearted smile. Despite the physical distance between them and the digital connection, Rachel could tell she had something on her mind. "Donna, what's up?," she pried carefully.

"It's so stupid," she started, shifting her gaze away from her phone and running a hand over the top of her head and down her ponytail, "but I'm kind of nervous for this," she explained.

"Donna," Rachel breathed, "this is Harvey we're talking about," she reasoned.

"I know, I know, which is why I feel so stupid about this," said with sigh, "but it's just -," she paused, glancing back at Rachel before continuing, "I've never gone away for this long with anyone," she admitted.

"You've been together nearly two years, you live together, you've taken about a million weekend trips," Rachel listed as she sought to make her friend understand how trivial her concerns were, "you have nothing to be nervous about. Just focus on having a fun trip with your hot boyfriend," she finished with a laugh, which made Donna crack a smile.

"You're right, you're right," Donna conceded with deep breath, standing up ready to tackle packing with a renewed sense of conviction. Just as she was about to set Rachel back on her perch on the dresser, she spoke again.

"Wait," she said as a wide smile spread across her face, "you don't think -," she paused, hoping Donna would catch her drift.

"Rachel, No!" she insisted, her eyes wide, "we've barely talked about that," she explained.

"I'm just saying," Rachel continued, " that he surprised you with this trip, I wouldn't put it past him to surprise you with a ring," she teased.

"Rachel," Donna began, "I know Harvey, and I know that he has absolutely no clue when it comes to jewelry, so I know he would call you for help. And, if that were the case, you wouldn't be bringing this up right now because you'd be scared of spoiling the surprise with all your excitement," she finished with a smirk and a tilt of her head.

"You know, sometimes this Donna shit is really annoying," Rachel pouted, which made Donna laugh out loud.

Rachel stayed on FaceTime as Donna finished packing, the pair laughing and catching up on the mundane details in one another's lives. An hour and a half and two overstuffed suitcases later, they finally said goodbye with the promise of another call as soon as Donna got back from her trip.

When Harvey got home later that night, the first thing he pointed out was that her suitcases would surely exceed the weight requirement, which triggered a lengthy negotiation about which items she could pack in his suitcase and which she'd be leaving behind. When he seemed unwilling to move on a small stack of sweaters, she reached into the bottom of her suitcase for the collection of lingerie she'd purchased specifically for the trip, suggesting she leave those behind to make room for the sweaters. Unsurprisingly, he relented and all of her extra items were spread between his suitcase and carry on.

As Donna drifted to sleep, she thought about what Rachel had said earlier, about the possibility of Harvey planning another surprise on the trip. If she was honest, the thought of it excited her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, because she didn't want to be disappointed if it didn't happen. Instead, she focused on how excited she was for the trip, smiling at the memory of the day he'd surprised her. She'd turned 40 that April and she'd been absolutely adamant about not wanting a big party to mark the occasion - especially since Rachel had been days away from her due date and wouldn't have been able to make the trip. Harvey had surprised her with the tickets after dinner at one of their new favorite restaurants in the city. And she really was surprised, which she knew made the occasion all the more special for him - he prided himself on the moments, few that they were, where he was genuinely able to catch her off guard. He told her he knew how much her Irish heritage had meant to her growing up, and he knew she'd never been but had always wanted to go. He told her it would mean the world to him if she'd let him be the one to take her.

* * *

One seven hour flight later, the pair landed in Shannon and stumbled off the plane in dire need of caffeine. After breakfast at the airport and three cups of coffee, four for Donna, Harvey checked out the rental car and they set off on the hour drive to Galway City, where they'd be staying for the week.

They arrived in Galway around noon and grabbed a quick lunch before checking into the house they'd rented. When they were planning the trip, Harvey had offered one of the city's historic, luxury hotels, but Donna preferred renting a house - saying she wanted them to have privacy, and the chance to enjoy doing things like cooking dinner and breakfasts together, which they rarely got to do at home with their busy schedules. The house she'd chosen was a quaint one bedroom across from the Claddagh, the big windows providing sunlight and views of Galway Bay, which began just on the other side of the road.

After quick showers to freshen up from the flight, Donna dragged him out of the house just as he was settling onto the couch, saying they needed to keep moving to fight off the jet lag. They wandered toward the center of town in search of a grocery store to stock up on some essentials. As they entered the store, Donna quickly pointed out all of the customers who, like her, had also brought their own reusable bags, something that Harvey insisted she'd be fine without. He rolled his eyes, but smiled at her - long ago resigned to the fact that, regardless how trivial the situation, she was usually right.

They grabbed coffee grounds to go with the vanilla Donna had also insisted on bringing with her. She grabbed some pancake mix, butter, and jam for breakfast the next morning. Harvey came back with bacon and a carton of eggs, slightly freaked out by the fact that they weren't kept in a cooler. He picked up a couple bottles of wine while she found fruit, adding apples, bananas, and strawberries to the cart. Upon seeing the strawberries, Harvey searched the length of the store for a can of whipped cream but came up empty, whispering to her that they'd just have to get creative in its absence.

The long day's travel finally catching up with them, they flopped done on the couch for a nap after unloading the groceries. Donna set an alarm on her phone to ensure they wouldn't sleep straight through the night. On their walk back from the store, they'd passed a pub advertising live music that night that they wanted to stop in for.

Several hours later, Donna woke to bright light streaming into the living room. Harvey was still asleep beside her and his arm was draped over her stomach, she moved it carefully so not to wake him and rolled off the couch and walked to the window. The sight that met her was probably the most gorgeous sunset she'd ever seen. Brilliant hues of red, orange, and pink filled the sky and were reflected in the waters below, casting a romantic glow over the whole city. She was so enthralled by the view she hadn't realized Harvey had woken until she felt him behind her, his hands wrapping loosely around her waist.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, bringing her hands to rest on top of his.

"Stunning," he breathed, moving his lips to press a soft kiss to the pulse point on her neck.

"I meant the sunset," she said with a laugh, turning in his arms to face him, moving her hands to wrap loosely around his neck.

"Yeah, that's nice too," he said, moving in to kiss her before she even had a chance to form a sarcastic response.

* * *

They found their way back to the pub they'd discovered earlier in the day and it was a charming, hole in the wall place. It was already getting crowded and the band was warming up, but they managed to find two seats at the end of the bar. The bartender came over to take their orders as Harvey scanned the whiskey selection on the top shelf, but before her could make a choice, Donna spoke.

"Two pints of Galway Hooker, please," she said with a smile as the bartender began pouring their drinks from the taps beside them.

As the bartender placed the drinks in front of them and left to start their tab, Harvey turned to her, astonished by her choice. He'd known the woman for fifteen years and couldn't recall a single time he'd seen her order a beer.

"What is this, Donna?" he said jokingly, gesturing to the drinks.

"When in Rome, Harvey," she said with a smirk, winking at him over the the top of the glass that was raised to her lips.

Several rounds of drinks later and the band was in full swing . As she finished the last few sips of her drink, he grabbed her hand and led her into the crowd that had begun to form in front of the musicians. Some people had started to dance, while some were standing around, simply tapping their feet or clapping their hands in time with the music. He pulled her closer to him, and then spun her around, which caught her by surprise and made her laugh out loud. She wrapped both of her hands loosely around his neck as his found her waist and the pair swayed to the tune of the upbeat violin music filling the pub.

"So, Ms. Paulsen," he said, after a few minutes, "is Ireland living up to your expectations so far?" he asked.

"And more," she answered, a genuine smile spreading across her face, "thank you," she finished before giving him a quick kiss.

"Well, I figured it was now or never," he explained, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "you know, since you're old now who know how much time you have left," he finished with a wink.

"Harvey!," she laughed, her voice feigning anger as she moved her hand to playfully swat his chest. "If I'm old, then you've got one foot in the grave," she retorted. He didn't respond, just flashed her that smile he knew she couldn't resist. "You're an idiot," she said with a smile of her own and a shake of her head, moving her arms back to his neck, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

After a late morning made even later by his creative usage of strawberries in the bedroom, they set off to visit the Cliffs of Moher. Donna found it hilarious that Harvey, a member of one of New York's most elite car clubs, was not only apprehensive about driving on the other side of the road, but tensed up every time they went around a narrow turn or a car came the other direction.

"One word about this to Ray," he threatened, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "and you're walking to work for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, that's an empty threat," she laughed. And before he could ask her how she knew that, she continued, "just think of how quickly I'd go through shoes walking all of those city blocks," she explained, smirking at him. He shook his head and laughed as she reached her hand over, giving his thigh an affectionate and reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Donna had always heard that early September weather in Ireland was gorgeous, and that day was proving no exception. As they arrived at the Cliffs, the sun was shining brightly overhead and there was barely a cloud in the sky. They set off hand in hand, walking slowly and taking in the magnitude of the cliffs. They followed the lead of those in front of them, stepping over the small, haphazard stone barrier to walk along the dirt path just on the edge of the cliffs. As they walked, they stopped periodically to take pictures, both of the views and of each other, Harvey even indulging Donna in a couple selfies. He complained whenever she insisted on them, but she knew he actually enjoyed them - one of their funnier ones from a previous weekend trip being her contact photo in his phone.

Continuing on, Donna suggested they play one of their favorite games for when they were surrounded by people. One of them would identify a group of people or an individual in the crowd and the other would narrate what had brought them to that particular place, as assumed by their appearance or demeanor. Harvey pointed out a pair of girls, likely in their early twenties, and Donna explained that they were best friends who had just graduated from college, and they were taking a trip across Europe together before they moved to different cities to start their first jobs. Donna identified an older couple sitting hand in and looking out over the cliffs. Harvey told her that they'd been married a long time and had either gotten engaged at the cliffs, or visited them while on their honeymoon. They came back as often as they could because they loved the view almost as much as they loved each other.

They were nearing the end of the path when out of nowhere, the sky grew darker and rain began to pour down. Almost immediately, Harvey lifted her up and tossed her on his back in a piggy-back and set off at a run for a couple hundred yards.

"Harvey!," she shrieked, in between bursts of laughter, "put me down before we both tumble to our deaths!"

After a few more steps he came to a stop and set her down. Still giggling, she turned to face him, bringing her hands up to his shoulders, running them down his arms so they came to rest on his biceps, just above his elbows.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you, mister," she said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"I could say the same about you, miss 'I'll just down five pints of beer in one night, thanks,'" he joked, his hands taking residence on her hips.

They stood in that loose embrace as the rain continued to fall around them. Eventually, he pulled her closer to him. Without her heels, she was the perfect height to rest her head against the center of his chest, which she did while he pressed a kiss to her hair.

The rain stopped as quickly as it started and they made their way back down the path. They stopped a couple more times to take pictures of the views before deciding to take a rest. The grass now wet from the rain, Harvey took off his jacket and covered the ground before they sat. Her head dropped to his shoulder as his arm moved around her back, his hand coming to rest on the ground behind her. The rain had caused the crowds to clear a bit and they sat in relative calm, staring out across the cliffs, listening to the waves crashing against the rocks below.

They were so enthralled by the view before them and the comfort of one another's presence that they hadn't even noticed the older man approach them. He cleared his throat gently, which got both of their attention, and they looked up at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he started, smiling warmly at the couple, "but I wanted to show you some pictures I took of you," he explained, crouching down so he was level with them and turning on the display screen of his digital camera.

"I'm a landscape photographer," he continued as he flipped quickly through his camera roll until he found the photos he was looking for, "and I come here a lot, and every so often I see something that distracts me from the views," he paused, finding the pictures of the two of them and slowly flicking through them so they could look.

As she saw the photos, Donna couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. The man was an exquisite photographer and he'd managed to capture nearly every second of her on Harvey's back and the embrace that followed. Her hair was blowing every direction as he ran with her and her open mouthed smile was so wide it stretched to the corners. He had a smile to match, that Cheshire cat grin that only appeared when he was with her as she clung to him for dear life.

Looking up at the man, Donna spoke, "Sir, these are stunning," she said, her voice full of gratitude.

"I see a lot of people here," he said, '"but it's not often I see a couple as clearly in love as the two of you are," he smiled, gesturing between the two of them, which made Donna's smile grow wider.

The man took Harvey's email address and after another round of thank yous and a promise to send them the photos, he turned to go. "I'm glad I caught you," he said, "last week I saw a couple get engaged, but they disappeared before I could show them the photos I'd taken," he explained.

Harvey and Donna watched him walk away, wide smiles still plastered on both of their faces. "What do you think his story is?," he asked, turning to face her and sparking another round of their game. After a moment's contemplation, she answered his question. "I think he likes being a landscape photographer well enough," she explained, "but he'd much rather take pictures of people enjoying one another's company in beautiful places," she finished, gesturing to the man, who now seemed to be taking photos of a pair of young children splashing excitedly through puddles.

As they began their trip back to Galway, Donna insisted they stop at a small coffee shop near the Cliffs she'd discovered in her meticulous research for the trip. It boasted Ireland's best cup of coffee and she argued it'd be disrespectful to both the country of Ireland and caffeine itself if they didn't stop in.

They decided they were too tired from the day's adventure to go out that night, instead opting for a quiet night in. As Harvey prepared the pasta they'd picked up at the store the day before, Donna poured them each a glass of wine. They ate at the kitchen table, which was in front of a large window overlooking the bay. When they finished eating, Donna found a couple board games at the top of the hall closet. Topping off their wine glasses, they started a game of Scrabble as a light rain began to fall outside just as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon.

* * *

Late the next morning, they set off for Kylemore Abbey, which was an hour or so north from Galway and situated in the heart of the Connemara Valley. Everyone she'd crowdsourced for recommendations while planning the trip told Donna that it was a must see.

As Harvey and Donna wandered the grounds of the gardens and large estate, every view was more breathtaking than the last. The Abbey itself sat on the banks of a lake, which was completely surrounded by lush green mountains. The small chapel next to the house was exquisite in its details and the nature that surrounded it was serene.

During the tour of the house, they'd learned that the original owner of the estate built the house and the accompanying chapel as an elaborate declaration of love for his wife, wanting to give her an idyllic place to raise their family. Taking in the beauty of the house and the gardens, Harvey couldn't help but think that, despite the grandness of their surroundings, such a gesture seemed pithy in comparison to all he felt for the woman beside him.

They arrived back in Galway in the early evening and decided to explore the city a bit before their dinner reservation. Since Galway was on the coast, it was known for its seafood, particularly oysters, and Donna had found an upscale restaurant on the water they were both excited to try. As they killed time, they wandered in and out of the shops that filled the pedestrian area of the city. In a used book store, Harvey found sheet music of traditional Irish songs, which he purchased for his brother. They spent time exploring the Aran Sweater Market, which boasted fine wool products handmade on the islands just off the coast. After much deliberation, they decided on an adorable baby pink sweater and matching hat for Mike and Rachel's daughter. Donna took the items up to the register to purchase and as she did, Harvey saw her also grab a pair of booties and another hat. Harvey didn't know much about children's clothing, but he was sure the set Donna picked up would be too small for a six-month-old, and the thought that she might be planning for their future made him smile.

* * *

Late the next afternoon, they sat on the beach at Salthill eating fish and chips they'd picked up from a vendor on the boardwalk. Earlier that day they'd visited the Galway Cathedral, the National University of Ireland Galway, and a couple of small art galleries that peppered the city. As they sat, they watched kids and young families playing in the sand and waves, enjoying the final days of summer before the school year began again. Harvey's eyes were drawn to two kids, probably eight and ten, playing fetch with a very excited golden retriever.

"We should get a dog," he suggested, gesturing to the kids.

Caught off guard, the randomness of his suggestion made her laugh out loud, "Harvey," she joked, "laying down, that dog is the size of our front lawn," she said, thinking of the tiny patch of grass in front of the steps of their townhouse.

"I'm not saying right now," he elaborated, "but in the future?"

Their eyes met as she laughed and shook her head. Before she could respond though, the ball the kids had been playing with rolled towards them and came to rest by his feet. Instead of simply passing it back to them, he picked it up and stood to join them in their game.

Donna sat back on her elbows, a wide smile spread across her face while she watched Harvey play with the kids. Such a site wasn't unfamiliar to her, as Harvey was always first to join his niece and nephew in their games when they visited Boston. As she continued to watch though, she couldn't help but picture a similar scene in the future; Harvey running barefoot across the grass in a yard larger than they had now, but ideally accompanied by a smaller dog, small strawberry blonde humans at his heels.

* * *

On their last night, they picked up takeout burger and a couple bottles of cheap wine for a picnic in the park overlooking the bay. It was a gorgeous, early fall night with clear skies and a warm breeze coming in off the water. They sat shoulder to shoulder sipping wine straight out of the bottle as they watched the sky turn various shades of red as the sun began to set.

"When I was little," Donna said, breaking a couple minutes of comfortable silence, "and I spent the night at my grandma's house she would sing to me as I fell asleep. My favorite song was the one called Galway Bay and it was about sitting here and watching this sunset," she paused, gesturing to the sky. "And when I got a little older, she told me the song was her favorite too, because it reminded her that even when bad things were happening around us, there were still beautiful sunsets to watch, and that made the world a little bit better," she explained, a smile spreading across her face at the memory.

"Every time I heard the song," she continued, "I conjured up images of the most gorgeous sunsets my little mind could imagine, and made plans to sing the song to my kids, and maybe even bring them here to see the sunsets for themselves," she finished with a content sigh, turning to face him as a wide grin spread across his face.

"What's got you so smiley?," she joked.

"I've just never heard you talk about your kids, that's all," he said simply. She smiled back at him and met his gaze, those seconds of eye contact saying more in that moment than words ever could.

Her head dropped to his shoulder as they sat in comfortable silence for a couple more minutes, watching the sunset spread across the sky. After awhile, Harvey repositioned them and moved to sit behind her, pulling her between his outstretched legs so that her back could rest against his chest.

"Harvey?," she asked, turning her head slightly so she could look up at him.

"Mmhmm?"

"Thank you," she said tilted his head down to plant a kiss to her hair, "this week was more than I could have ever asked for. Being here, with you was -," she paused, searching for the right words to convey all that she was feeling, "- so perfect," she concluded.

"I'm glad," he said simply, "because it was perfect for me too, Donna."

"Promise me something?," she asked.

"Anything."

"That we'll do this again," she said, "maybe once a year? Just you and me, and somewhere as beautiful as this," she breathed.

The sincerity of her statement overwhelmed him because there was nothing more in the world that he wanted than to spend time with her, just the way they were now, just the two of them, completely relaxed and removed from the stress and pressure of their everyday lives. He ran a hand down her arm and rested his chin on the top of her head so she could feel him nodding in agreement.

"But who will watch the kids?" he joked.

"Oh, Mike and Rachel would love that," she decided, without missing a beat, "especially now that they've had one of their own to practice on."

"Then you've got yourself a deal," he agreed.

"Good," she replied, turning her head fully to face him, reaching up slightly to plant a soft kiss to his lips.

Breaking the kiss, they sank back into each other with content smiles across their faces. As they sat, they were both thinking the same thing. They'd skirted around the idea of starting a family every once and awhile, but never had it been so out in the open - discussing potential babysitting arrangements, imagining children running

through yards, and babies dressed in delicate knitwear. The thought of a future filled with all that and more overwhelmed both of them in the best way imaginable.

* * *

As they met Ray's waiting car at JFK the next day, they were both feeling a bit melancholy, not wanting to leave the bubble of intimacy and togetherness that had surrounded them the entire trip. Harvey sat in the back of the car with his hand resting on her knee as she drifted to sleep with her head on his shoulder, his mind began to formulate a plan to bring that future they'd imagined together the night before one step closer. The grin on his face growing wider as he thought of what, or more accurately who, was waiting for them back at their townhouse - completely unbeknownst to Donna.

**A/N - as always, thanks for reading! Part 2 to come soon, but in the meantime leave a review and let me know your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh don't worry, I got the bags - they're not heavy at all!," he yelled after her retreating frame as he dragged their luggage up the front steps and into their townhouse.

"I told you I had to pee!," she called back, scampering down the hallway and into the house.

He didn't respond, just continued to maneuver the luggage through the narrow entryway, a smile spread across his face because he knew in any second she would...

"Oh my god!," he heard her screech from the living room, his smile growing wider as he hurried to join her.

"Did you know they'd be here?" she asked him as he entered the living room, gesturing to Mike and Rachel, who were sitting on the couch. He didn't respond, but flashed her a shit eating grin that told her all she needed to know.

"Bastard," she mumbled under her breath as Rachel stood up and pulled her best friend into a hug, Harvey and Mike shaking hands and clapping each other on the back as they did.

"Mike has a couple meetings here this week, and since I'm still on maternity leave, I figured I'd tag along," Rachel explained. "Plus, this one," she paused, reaching into the bassinet on the other side of the couch and picking up a sleeping, six-month-old baby, "really wanted to meet her godparents," she finished, smiling down at the baby in her arms.

Donna had been so surprised to find Mike and Rachel in their living room that she hadn't even noticed the baby until Rachel picked her up. Upon seeing her though, a huge smile spread across her face as she took a step closer to get a better look.

"Oh my gosh," she cooed, looking between Rachel and the baby, running her hand softly over the top of her small head, "she's beautiful!" She felt Harvey behind her, placing one hand on her waist, his head looking over her shoulder to take a look at the baby.

"Hello, Nina Michelle," he said softly as Rachel transferred her to Donna's arms. Mike and Rachel exchanged a glance as they watched Donna's eyes light up as she looked down at the baby in her arms. Harvey's eyes were equally sparkly, but they were mostly trained on Donna.

* * *

The foursome spent about an hour laughing and catching up and, when Nina woke up from her nap, passing her around and playing with her. Eventually, Harvey offered to take Mike out for a drink so the girls could catch up in private, which he could tell they were itching to do.

As the guys left, Rachel started to feed Nina, who had grown fussy in Donna's arms. As she did, a smile spread across Donna's face as she looked at her friend, and the tiny human in her arms, in utter amazement.

"Rach, you're so good with her," she breathed.

Rachel glanced at her friend and smiled as she saw that same glimmer in her eyes she'd had an hour before when she held Nina for the first time. "And you'll be just the same," she said, the tone of her voice reassuring.

Donna didn't respond, but she felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks as she continued to gaze at Nina, who was now suckling away happily on her dinner.

"Oh come on Donna," Rachel said with a laugh, "I saw the way Harvey was looking at you when you were holding her. You guys want kids."

"Yeah," Donna admitted with a breath, as a smile spread across her face, "I mean, we've barely started talking about it, but we do," she said as her grin grew wider; it felt good to say it out loud.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were already pregnant," Rachel said nonchalantly, "you're practically glowing from all that _relaxing _you did in Ireland," she quipped.

"Rachel _no," _she said, shooting her friend a serious look, but laughing at her comment nonetheless, "we're really careful about that," she explained.

"I'm just saying," Rachel continued, "it gets _really_ fun when you don't have to worry about _any _of that," she finished with a laugh.

"I'll take your word for it," she said, her own laugh echoing Rachel's, "for now," she added with a smirk.

"Ok so," Rachel began, standing up with Nina and pacing around the room to lull her back to sleep, "tell me _everything _about the trip!"

Donna sunk back into the the couch, letting out a satisfied sigh as a huge grin spread across her face, recalling one wonderful memory after the next from the past week.

"Oh my god, Rachel, it was amazing," she gushed, "It was perfect, everything I imagined and more, I can't even explain it. Every day, I had to take a step back and remind myself that it was real, that this is my life now, that Harvey and I really are this happy," she continued, the grin on her face growing wider with each word. Rachel noticed, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her own face.

"I know we've been together nearly two years, but Rachel," she paused, looking up at her friend to see her grinning back at her, "I just love him so much I can't believe it. But -" she stopped and took a breath, shifting her gaze to her hands in her lap, her wide smile fading slightly.

Rachel moved back towards the couch and placed Nina, who was almost asleep, back in the bassinet before sitting on the couch next to Donna.

"But what?," she pried carefully.

"I just can't help feeling sad thinking about all the time we wasted," Donna admitted, "We could have had so much more already. Been married, had a family, a dog," she explained. "Did you know Harvey wants a dog?," she finished, cracking a smile again at the last question, which made Rachel laugh quietly.

"Donna," she breathed, shifting her position slightly so she was sitting closer to her, giving her hand a small squeeze and encouraging her to continue.

"We've barely ever talked about marriage and kids before," Donna explained, "we've always just used vague terms like 'this is it' and 'more' and I've always thought that what we have now is the 'it' and 'more' we've talked about and I've been okay with that," she said with a sigh, glancing up at Rachel for reassurance.

"Something shifted between us while we were away. I felt it, and I know he did to," she continued, "and now," she paused, unable to hide the grin that was starting to take over her face again, "I want it all, with him, and I think he does too," she finished, looking up at Rachel and now smiling widely.

"Donna," Rachel gushed, looking at her friend with a matching grin, "that's amazing. I'm so happy for you," she said, pulling her into a tight hug.

They were interrupted by a little laugh coming from the bassinet in front of them, which made the pair burst out laughing too.

Rachel reached in and lifted her daughter up, bringing her to rest on the top of her thighs, "And apparently this one is excited to have a little playmate," she joked, smiling down at the little girl.

"Hold your horses missy," Donna laughed, "Aunt Donna needs a ring first," she explained, reaching over and tickling Nina's stomach, causing her to laugh harder.

* * *

"So," Harvey started as they settled into their seats at the bar, glasses of McCallan in hand, "any plans for Nina to actually go to college, or is she going to scam her way into a career too?," he joked.

"Scam is such a distasteful word, Harvey," Mike deadpanned, "I prefer strategize," he said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Seriously Mike," he said, turning to his friend, "she's amazing, you guys did good."

"Thanks Harvey," he said, matching his sincerity, "but enough about me, how was your trip?"

Harvey paused to take a sip of his drink and let out a content sigh, memories of the past week flooding back to him.

"It was perfect," he said, "just perfect."

Mike didn't respond immediately, but paused to look at his friend. It may have taken the two of them far too long to finally get together, but now that they were their happiness was so apparent. Just as Mike was about to say as much, Harvey spoke again.

"Ok, Mike," Harvey said, "I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention," he ordered, his statement grabbing Mike's attention, "but you were right."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to need you to repeat that," Mike joked, "I want to get that on tape," he finished, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone - a reaction that caused Harvey to roll his eyes and shake his head. "I'm right about a lot of things," Mike continued to joke, "so I'm going to need you to clarify," he finished.

"Donna," Harvey said simply, "she's the one."

Sensing where the conversation was heading, a grin stretched across Mike's face, "I could have told you that about ten years ago," he said, "but I'm glad you finally realized it for yourself," he finished, with a playful clap to Harvey's back.

Amused by his reaction, Harvey continued, "I'm going to ask her to marry me," he said confidently.

Hearing that, Mike practically jumped out of his chair in excitement, "finally!," he said, lifting his hand above his head, "come on man, up top!"

Harvey looked at his outstretched hand and smiled, but the high five went unreciprocated.

"You keep that up," Harvey joked, "and I'm asking Louis to be my best man."

"You wouldn't?" Mike replied with a gasp, bringing his hand to his chest, feigning hurt.

"Try me," Harvey quipped, giving Mike a sideways glance as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

The next morning, as Harvey and Donna were getting ready for their first day back at the firm following their trip, Harvey asked Rachel to stop by his office later that afternoon, after she dropped Nina off at her parents' house.

"Oh come on Harvey," Donna chastised, "the woman is on maternity leave, don't make her work."

Before he could even explain that it was a personal visit, rather than a work one, Rachel jumped in. "I'd love to!," She said excitedly. "This one," she explained, gesturing to Mike, "will barely let me do any work at home. My brain could use the stimulation."

Donna reminded Harvey that'd she'd be out of the office for a lunch meeting as the pair moved towards the front door, her calling back to Rachel and Mike that she'd make reservations for the four of them for dinner that night.

Watching them leave, Rachel turned to Mike, "I wonder what Harvey needs help with," she said.

"Hmm, I have an idea," Mike said, recalling his conversation with Harvey the previous evening.

"Are you gonna clue me in or?," Rachel teased, bouncing Nina from one hip to the other.

"Nope," he said shortly, "it'll be more fun this way," he said, giving both her and his daughter a quick kiss before he too turned and headed out the front door.

* * *

Rachel strolled into Harvey's office early that afternoon to find it empty, his secretary letting her know he was wrapping up a meeting. As she waited, Rachel moved to the window sill to examine the picture frames lining the edge, many of which were new additions since the last time she'd been in his office. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she moved from one framed photo of Harvey and Donna to the next - weekend trips, holidays with their families, and everything in between. As she reached the other side, she turned to see Harvey entering his office.

"Happy looks good on you guys," she said, greeting him with a smile and gesturing to the photos.

"Thanks Rachel," he replied with a smile of his own.

"So," she said, leaning against the back of one of the armchairs, "what do you need help with? _Please _say it's an interesting case," she half pleaded.

"Actually," he started, shifting his gaze to his feet, "it's personal," he explained.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to ask Donna to marry me," he said, his voice filled with the same confidence as when he told Mike the night before.

"Oh my god!," she nearly screamed, leaping up from her reclined position in excitement.

"And," his voice remaining calm in an effort to help quiet her down, "I need your help picking a ring."

* * *

While in the car with Harvey, Rachel couldn't resist pulling out her phone and letting Mike know what she was up to.

_Rachel: You will never believe what I'm doing right now_

_Mike: If you say mudding with Louis I'm coming home with divorce papers_

_Rachel: I'm shopping with Harvey_

_Mike: Ah yes, he's been needing a new handbag_

_Rachel: For an engagement ring for Donna. But you knew that didn't you?!_

_Mike: He may have mentioned something like that last night…_

* * *

After about an hour and a half, Harvey and Rachel left Tiffany's, him clutching that little blue bag like his life depended on it. The pair looked at quite possibly every ring in the store before deciding on one. The one they chose featured a circular 2 carat diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it, mounted on a platinum band. As soon as Harvey saw it, he knew that it was the one. He held it between his fingers and imagined slipping it on Donna's finger for the first time, and then seeing her wear it every day for the rest of her life.

Before they parted ways, Harvey turned to Rachel. "Can you take this with you, and put it in my closet?, he asked. "Just my luck she'll see me carrying it into the firm."

"Sure thing," Rachel said. She'd been planning to go back to their townhouse to relax before they met for dinner anyways.

"Put it in the bottom drawer of my dresser," he instructed, handing her the bag, " she never goes in there."

"Have you thought about how you're going to propose?," she asked.

"Not really," he admitted, "but I want it to be special, and just the two of us. I know she'd hate it if it was a big public spectacle - she thinks those kind of proposals are tacky," he explained.

Before Rachel could weigh in, he continued.

"And I want to do it while you and Mike are still in town. She mentioned once that she'd like to have a small celebration with friends afterwards," he explained, smiling as he recalled that particular conversation.

"I think that could be arranged," Rachel said, matching his smile.

"Can I ask you," he started, not sure how to phrase the question, "when Mike asked you, what was the best part of it?"

Rachel contemplated the question for a second before answering. "Two things, I think. First, that it was a surprise when it happened - I wasn't expecting it at all," she explained, looking back at Harvey, smiling again at the look of contemplation spread across his face.

"And second?" he asked.

"That it felt like Mike. Yeah, the words he said to me were incredibly thoughtful and romantic, but they were _him. _It didn't feel like some lofty over-rehearsed speech from some romance novel. It was just _us, _you know?"

"Hmmm," Harvey said with breath as he continued to contemplate what she'd said.

"Just tell her how much you love her, and it'll be perfect. She's going to say yes," she said with a reassuring pat to his shoulder as she climbed into a cab.

* * *

Harvey spent much of that afternoon, and the day that followed, contemplating exactly how he wanted to propose to Donna. Like he told Rachel, he wanted it to be intimate and personal - he wanted the location to mean something to them. The more he thought about it, what he really wanted to do was whisk her back to Ireland and propose on the Claddagh, with the sun going down on Galway Bay, but he knew the seven hour plane ride would tip her off. And he wanted it to be a surprise. Since they'd gotten together, he'd been keeping a mental list of all the times he'd truly been able to catch her off guard - the trip to Ireland being one of his finer moments, and he wanted the proposal to be up there too.

He thought briefly of taking her to dinner at Del Posto and proposing over their shared tiramisu dessert, but they only went there twice a year; they day she came to his desk and they day he came to her door. So he quickly ruled that out - knowing the location would be an immediate giveaway that something was up.

He thought about all the moments they'd shared together over the past fifteen years - big and small, happy and sad. The day they made partner, the day Mike got out of prison, the day Stemple took his mother's painting. And suddenly, he knew the perfect place; the firm. They'd fallen in love walking those halls together, between stolen glances through glass doors, over shared glasses of scotch, unspoken words that meant more than they'd realized in the moment.

He decided that her office was the perfect place. Because of all the things she was, he knew she was most proud of her position as COO. And he was too, without a shadow of a doubt. He knew she knew that, but he hoped that proposing in her office would remind her once again how completely in awe of her brilliance and tenacity he was every single day.

Mike and Rachel had helped him with the logistics for the post-proposal celebration, as Rachel was calling it; Rachel really taking the lead to make sure that everyone knew the plan and that no one would accidentally ruin the surprise. Harvey thought long and hard about what he wanted to say to her, and after a few practice runs on Rachel, each one reducing her to tears, he felt ready.

* * *

They'd finished up a casual dinner at a new restaurant Sheila and Louis had recommended to them, and Donna thought they were on their way to meet Mike and Rachel for drinks to celebrate their last night in New York, so she was surprised when Ray pulled up in front of the firm.

"Mike left some files and asked me to grab them," he explained, answering the question he knew she was about to ask.

"Once a puppy…" she joked, as he helped her out of the car and into the lobby of the building.

As the elevator opened on the 50th floor, Donna tuned to walk towards his office, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards hers.

"You do know your office is that way?" she asked jokingly, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, let's take the scenic route, get those steps in," he said nonchalantly, letting out a quick exhale to get rid of any last minute nerves.

He'd expected another sarcastic response from her, but before she could form one, she stopped dead in her tracks as they rounded the corner towards her office. Harvey let out a breath too, Mike and Rachel had really outdone themselves. Small, white candles lined the dimly lit office and there was even a large vase of hydrangeas - Donna's favorite flower - on the window sill.

"Harvey, what…?" she managed to say, turning to look at him, the expression on her face equal parts surprise, confusion, and bewilderment.

He didn't say anything, but moved his hand to the small of her back and guided her into the office. Nearing the right side of her desk, he tuned to face her, taking one of her hands in each of his.

"Donna," he started, a small smile spreading across his face as he noticed her glistening eyes; she was no doubt understanding what was about to happen, "I love you," he stated simply, "more than I ever thought I'd be able to love anyone," he elaborated, dropping one of her hands for a second to wipe away a tear that had fallen to her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"But that's just what you do," he said, the smile on his face growing wider as he continued, "you bring things out in me that I didn't know were there; you always challenge me to be better. And that's just one of a million things I love about you. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you for everything that you are."

"So," he paused, letting go of her hands and reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket for the ring box as he dropped to one knee, "Donna Roberta Paulsen, will you marry me?"

He looked up at her as he awaited her answer and he couldn't remember a time he'd seen her smile wider. A few tears fell from her eyes as she nodded in response to his question and seeing her like that, so happy at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him, made his own eyes glisten.

"Yes Harvey," she breathed, her smile growing even wider, "yes I'll marry you," she answered, leaning down and placing her hands on either side of his face, pulling him back up to standing as she kissed him.

They broke the kiss and he took her hand, sliding the ring on her finger. She glanced down at the new addition, sucking in a breath as she took it all in. She tilted her hand slightly from side to side, the diamond glistening in the candle light that flickered through the room.

"It's beautiful," she gushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands found her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You sure are, Mrs. Specter," he replied, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Please," she quipped, "that's Mrs. _Paulsen _Specter to you," she joked, which made him smile.

Overcome with excitement at what had just happened, and filled with happiness that she'd said yes, he tightened his grip on her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. His action caught her by surprise and she laughed out loud. And that sound, her pure, uninhibited laughter minutes after they'd gotten engaged was music to his ears, and something he'd remember until his last breath.

* * *

After a bit more private celebration in her office, he led her up to the roof of the building. As the door swung open, Donna smiled widely and turned to him in utter amazement.

"How?" she asked as she felt his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

"I had help," he said simply, gesturing to Mike and Rachel who were now rushing towards them, glasses of champagne in hand.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Mike joked, as he passed Harvey a glass while Rachel pulled Donna into an excited hug. As the girls broke the hug, Donna and Harvey exchanged a quick smirk prompted by Mike's comment.

* * *

"_Donna, if there was _any _time to have sex in the office it'd be now," he said, one hand playing with the zipper on the back of her dress, the other pushing the hem higher up her thigh._

"_If you mess up my hair Specter, you're a dead man," she said as a mischievous grin spread across her face, walking him backwards until the back of his thighs hit the edge of her desk._

"_The desk," he smirked, as he turned them around and lifted her up onto the surface "interesting development." _

"_You're not the only one with fantasies," she purred into his ear as her hands found the waistband of his pants._

After another round of congratulatory embraces the foursome moved to join the rest of the group that had gathered on the roof, which included Louis, Shelia, Katrina, Samantha, and Elaine - Donna's assistant. Congratulations were spoken and the champagne flowed freely as the ladies admired Donna's ring and applauded Harvey on a job well done.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Mike started, "to Donna and Harvey, who took far too long to get here," he paused, shooting Harvey a look out of the corner of his eye, which made Harvey smile and shake his head. He knew that no matter what happened, Mike would never miss an opportunity to point out that he took longer than he should have to tell Donna everything.

"But who deserve every ounce of happiness because I have never seen a couple love one another as unconditionally as they do," he finished, a genuine smile stretched across his face.

"To Donna and Harvey," Rachel said, raising her glass as the others followed.

* * *

"Did you really have no idea?" Harvey asked her later that night, after they'd returned home from the celebrations.

"I really didn't," she said with a smile as she climbed into bed and cuddled into his side. "I thought _maybe _you'd take advantage of Rachel being here and pick out a ring, but tonight," she paused, turning to face him, "tonight was a surprise," she finished, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad," he said, pulling her tighter to his side as she dropped her head to his shoulder, her hand, now adorned with a ring, finding his.

They sat like that for a few minutes before she felt him roll away from her slightly. Before she could even ask what he was doing, he was back and placing a small, wrapped package on her lap.

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you," she said laughing as she started to open the package. Removing the the wrapping, she found two picture frames. The first held a picture from their visit to the Cliffs of Moher, her on his back and both of them smiling widely, the second frame was empty.

"I thought you could put this one," he said, gesturing to the full frame, "in your office next to the picture of us dancing at Louis and Sheila's wedding," he explained. "And you can save this one," he said, picking up the empty frame, "for a picture from _our_ wedding."

"We're getting married," she said, looking up at him as a smile spread across her face, her voice soft and excited.

'We're getting married," he replied with a smile, before moving the picture frames onto the side table, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her deeply.

* * *

**Author's Note - Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this one! As always, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! I've started drafting an epilogue chapter, but haven't quite gotten the words right, so that may be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - here's a quick little epilogue to wrap up this story, including scenes from Harvey and Donna's wedding, and their life together. The last couple paragraphs turned out much sappier than I expected, but hope you enjoy regardless!**

* * *

They expressed their love for one another in simple ways; the soft way they spoke one another's name, the simple "I love you" that started and ended every day, and the quick, reassuring touches they shared as they passed one another in the hallways at the firm - his hand on her back, her's finding his bicep.

So when it came to wedding vows, they were planning on going the traditional route, because they both understood that sometimes the meaning behind the words was more important than the words themselves. But, after heavy campaigning from Mike and Rachel, their ever-persistent Best Man and Matron of Honor, they decided to write their own. They finally caved after Mike pointed out that their wedding day was the perfect day to tell the other person everything - every thought that had ever crossed their mind about how much they love, adore, and admire the person they're about to marry.

At his first glimpse of Donna walking down the aisle towards him, Harvey couldn't have been more glad they'd decided to write their own vows, because there was so much he wanted to say to her. She was walking down the aisle alone for the same reason Harvey hadn't asked for her father's permission before asking her to marry him - she was her own woman who made her own decisions, not a commodity to be passed from one man to the next. As her father greeted her at the end of the aisle with a kiss to her cheek, he knew that Mike and Rachel had been right about the vows, because all he was feeling in that moment couldn't come close to being captured in those generic traditional vows. This woman was anything but generic.

Before he spoke, Harvey took her hands in each of his and looked into her eyes. Reflected back at him was everything he was feeling - he saw every ounce of his own love, commitment, and adoration in her eyes, and if he wasn't already completely in love with her, he'd have fallen head over heels in that moment.

_Donna, I can't tell you the number of times I've seen you - walking the halls of the firm solving a million problems at once, through the glass walls of my office as you sat at your desk, and in a hundred other situations - and thought to myself 'how did I get so lucky to know such a remarkable woman?' But it was a couple years ago, holding you close and dancing together at our best friends' wedding that I knew just how I loved you. The sense of peace and comfort I felt in your arms was unlike anything I'd felt before. You are my home, my best friend, the love of my life. You are the only person I want to start and end every day with. When something good happens, you're the person I want to celebrate with, and when something bad happens, you're who I want to comfort me. I am so in love with you, Donna, and I can't wait to love you more and more every day for the rest of my life. I still don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise you that I will spend every day of my life working hard to be a man worthy of the love and admiration that comes from a woman as remarkable as you. _

Donna was so moved by his words, happy tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as he finished speaking, and for a moment she forgot that it was her turn to speak. She felt him drop one of her hands before the pad of his thumb wiped a tear that had fallen to her cheek. Returning his hand to hers, he gave it an encouraging squeeze. With a deep breath and a wide smile, she started to speak.

_Harvey, from the day I met you, I've always had faith in you. Faith in you to do the right thing, make the right decision, and take care of the people around you. I have faith in you to protect me, because I've seen you do it so many times. I have loved you for so long, and I am so proud of the man you've worked to become, and I'd like to think I've grown alongside of you over the years. I feel safe when I'm with you, but you also make me feel invincible - like I can tackle any challenge, solve any problem. I love that you believe in me as much as I believe in you, as much as I have faith in you. You are everything I could ever need - you're kind, you're generous, you make me laugh out loud, and you love me - even at my worst. Sometimes I'm overwhelmed by how much you love me, but I hope you know that I love you just as much. With everything that I am, and I promise I'll love you even more with each day we spend together - for the rest of our lives. You and me, we're a team - and I can't be me without you._

Donna's words brought tears to the corners of Harvey's eyes, Mike and Rachel both smiling and wiping a stray tear from their eyes as they looked on from either side. When they kissed for the first time as a married couple, their guests clapped, each one sporting a grin a mile wide. The love between Donna and Harvey was so evident to everyone in attendance, most of them having witnessed it for years, and the happiness the couple felt in that moment was absolutely infectious.

He spun her around on the dance floor at the reception as the music changed from the instrumental saxophone of his dad's band to _Everything _by Michael Bublé. They'd spent most of the evening moving around the dance floor because, like Harvey had said in his vows, home wasn't a place - it was the feeling they had in one another's arms.

He pulled her closer to him as the song continued, singing the words to her under his breath.

_And I can't believe that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way_

_We'll see it though_

_And you know that's what our love can do_

She pulled back her head that had been resting on his shoulder to look in his eyes. After giving him a quick kiss, just because she could, she sang along with him.

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

* * *

_It became a tradition that, on each anniversary, they would give each other a hand written letter. They'd argue about how that tradition came to be for the entirety of their marriage, but the thing they agreed upon was the fact that the letters were always the highlight of the day. Every year, they'd exchange them in the morning and read them over their coffee. There was no formula to the letters, and the contents varied from year to year. For their third anniversary, Donna told Harvey what an amazing father he was becoming, and listed all the ways she fell in love with him all over again as she watched him interact with their daughter, who was eight months old at the time. On their seventh anniversary, Harvey told Donna all about her idiosyncrasies he'd observed over the years - how she always had to have the TV volume on an even number, the way she tapped her four color bic pen against her desk when she'd had too much coffee - and how each one just made him love her more._

_As they grew older, the letters became more reflective - reflective of the memories shared working at the firm, raising their children, and living life by each other's side. On their 30th anniversary, weeks before their eldest daughter's graduation from law school, Donna told him how proud she was of everything he'd accomplished in her career, and how her heart still fluttered every time she walked by his name on the wall at the firm. For their 35th, days after the birth of their first grandchild, Harvey told Donna his favorite things about raising children together, and how much of her he saw in each of them._

_Harvey passed away just after their 53rd anniversary and after Donna's funeral, 6 years later, their children found the letters - carefully stored in chronological order in two boxes at the bottom of their closet. They smiled when they saw that Donna had added one to Harvey's box for each of the anniversaries she'd spent alone. They'd known they existed, but had never read a single one before. They spent hours on the floor of the closet, reading each letter through tears and laughter as they remembered their parents - thinking, not for the first time, how lucky they had been to be raised by two people who so clearly adored one another._

* * *

**A/N - and that's a wrap on this one - thanks for reading, and as always, leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
